blood
by Xsaku-uchihaX
Summary: AU: Ever wanted a talisman that can grant any wish? but what if one simple wish went wrong? What would you do then?


_**The Red Ribbon**_

Konoha, a calm and placid village of the Feudal Era of Japan. Night had dawned upon the village, as children scurried home for dinner. Not far from the village, a small hut surrounded by a thick, evergreen forest could be found, its blinds drawn and its fire burning brightly, as it sizzled and crackled throughout the small hut, as a family of three sat around a table, munching calmly at their dinner.

"Can you believe it! I almost got slayed by a demon today!'" exclaimed Rinkotsu, a demon slayer well-known to many villages.

"If you actually got slayed by a demon that would be pretty ironic, don't you think?" muttered the son while eyeing his food with his eyebrows raised. Rinkotsu glared at his son.

"Kohaku don't talk to your father like that." said Karin sternly. Kohaku rolled his eyes and resumed eating. Karin sighed at her son's behavior.

A sudden knocking on the door broke the uncomfortable silence. Rinkotsu walked toward the bolted door, he unbolted the bolts and wrenched open the door, but only to be greeted by the sound of rustling leaves and the cool, crispy breeze of the night. He stuck his head out and looked at both of his sides. He was just about to close the door when something white caught his eye; he looked down to see a white envelope placed on his doormat. The envelope had no stamp, or return address, it just had his name written in big, bold letters. Rinkotsu's brows furrowed as he picked up the envelope. He examined it carefully, as if he expected the envelope to blow up any second. He studied it for whole minute before stepping back into the hut and slamming the door behind him.

Rinkotsu slumped down on his tattered couch as he lacerated the envelope. After 30 seconds of destroying the poor envelope he pulled out a red ribbon. He looked at the ribbon for a moment before throwing the ribbon onto the coffee table; he got up and was just about to leave when a note fell out from the envelope

**Dear Mr. Rinkotsu**

**This ribbon has been passed down from your ancestors, and is now in your possession. It has the ability to make any wish come true, but at a certain price. If you wish to keep it please keep it safe, if you do not please send it back.**

**Thank you**

Rinkotsu blinked a few time before skimming through it again. He picked up the ribbon and a look of greed crossed his caramel colored eyes. He stuffed the necklace in his pocket, before making his way back to the dining room.

"Dear, who was that at the door?" questioned Karin.

"No one" answered Rinkotsu briskly.

After Karin finished putting the dishes away, she and Rinkotsu bade their son goodnight as they walked slowly and carefully up the creaky stairs to their room.

Rinkotsu tossed and turned, he felt giddy. With every thought of the ribbon his heart pounded faster, he couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed the ribbon and made his way down the creaky stairs, and crept outside, into the moonlit night. He took out the ribbon and placed it in the palm of his hand.

"I wish for 20,000 yen" muttered Rinkotsu

A 'plopping' sound resounded through the deathly silent night. Rinkotsu looked down beside him to see a black leather bag; he picked it up, and opened it, to reveal a heap of gold. Rinkotsu's eyes gleamed with greed as he roughly shoved the gold into his pocket. He shivered as the cool night breeze touched his skin. He quickly hurried home before the sun could make its way up the horizon. He crept back into bed and acted as if nothing has happened.

Morning came and the sweet aroma of freshly cooked bacon and eggs filled the hut. Rinkotsu sat up groggily in bed, and he trudged himself downstairs.

"Are you going demon slaying today" asked Kohaku as he let out a big yawn.

At the mention of 'demon slaying', Rinkotsu remembered the little accident he had yesterday when he was almost killed by the demon itself. He felt anger rush through him, he felt weak and pathetic. He grabbed his coat and stomped outside; slamming the door behind him and making the hut shake a little.

Karin made a 'tisk, tisk' sound at her son before she resumed cooking.

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" Asked Kohaku, confused

Rinkotsu took some gulps of air to suppress his anger. He suddenly remembered the ribbon and hurriedly took it out from his coat pocket. He placed it in the palm of his hand and cried out  
"I wish I was a million times stronger than I am now!"

He felt a surge of power inside of him, unleashing the demon within. He felt stronger, way stronger, he felt like a god. Rinkotsu walked to a neighborhood village, and decided to try out this new power.

Demons rushed toward the village. Villager screamed and ran for shelter. Rinkotsu rushed before them, and held up his newly crafted katana sword before him, he swung his katana and massacred the demons before him, for some reason he loved the way the demons blood splattered on him drenching him from head to toe, it made him want more. Before he could even think twice, he swiftly picked up his katana and ran over to the place where the villagers huddled. He raised the katana and sliced down on the villagers. The people screamed in pain and agony as their bodies were sliced in half, their blood splattering everywhere.

Rinkotsu panted for his breath, as blood dripped from his hair and clothes, making a small puddle beneath him.

It was night before he arrived home. He kicked open the door awaking his wife and son.

"Father, Father, you're drenched in blood are you-" before Kohaku could say anymore, Rinkotsu turned his head to stare at his son with blood lust in his eyes. Kohaku gasped as Rinkotsu's katana lifted and sliced down upon his neck. His blood splattered everywhere on walls, ceiling, dining table, and other objects. Karin screamed as she ran toward her dead son.

"You raging, lunatic bastard, you're not the same loving husband I loved and married," sobbed Karin as she held her son's headless body.

Rinkotsu raised his katana, as it gleamed under the moonlight; he had a malicious look in his eye as he swung the katana down on his wife's body.

He watched his wife's body crumples to the floor that was when he was suddenly brought back to reality. He fell down on his hands and knees as he panted for his breath; he lifted his head up a little to see the headless body of his son and his wife's lifeless body, he suddenly felt nauseated, as if someone had delivered a punch to his stomach.

Tears formed in his blood-shot eyes as he looked at his lifeless wife and son. Memories of when they were once a happy family flooded back to him. Tears made its way down his blood stained cheeks and on to the blood stained floor boards.

He felt disgusted with himself as he left the hut. How could he have been so stupid, letting that ugly monster of greed posses him like that? He had slaughtered a village and massacred his own family. His blood-shot eyes pained at the thought, and his face was covered by a mask of regret. He raised his katana and stabbed into his stomach, he fell down on his knees as he let out his last breath blood dripping from his wound and sword. His limp body fell down onto the cold moonlit street, his blood making a small puddle beside him, as his lifeless blood-shot eyes stared toward the thick, endless, deathly silent forest.

This is my first story and it was for a school short story assignment so plz review


End file.
